zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Articles for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. = Pages listed for deletion = Master Hand This has nothing to do on a Zelda Wiki. --AuronKaizer 15:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Support # Oath to Order 18:59, 29 April 2008 (UTC) # Richard1990 # LadyNorbert 22:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) # Metroidhunter32 21:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) # Bek The Conqueror 01:04, 19 February 2009 (UTC) # ThatGuy55 00:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Reject # Whoever is directly involved with Zelda characters in Subspace can be kept IMO. DjMack 18:21, 29 # If we put in more about Ganondorf controlling him and things of that nature, we could keep it. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 14:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) # Technically, it is linked to the Legend of Zelda series. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 13:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Comment face_palm I meant to put it in Reject. DjMack 21:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) If we put anything that is involved with Zelda characters in Smash, why not a Princess Peach article? Zelda and Peach were held captive together. The argument, no offense to the one who said it, is ridiculous. We are not Smashwiki. Bek The Conqueror 01:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Exactly...to compromise, we could merge it with the Super Smash Bros. Brawl article. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Swords and Shields of the Legend of Zelda Series Under the items category. Just seems like a way to take up space Support # ya just move it to items and weapons.--griff 03:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) # Same thing as Griff said. --AuronKaizer 14:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) # Easily can be a section of the items and weapons, can I delete it when it has enough votes, i wanna test my new powers >:) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 13:54, 1 July 2008 (UTC) # Alright. Lets get rid of it.--ShutUpNavi 16:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments Alright I think this has lasted long enough. You can deleate it UberPhoeb--ShutUpNavi 16:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Temple Symbols Like I said for the "elements" page. --'God Of ' 15:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Support # Move the info to each of the temples' pages and the sage medallions, then delete the page. Solar flute # Not useful to anyone. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Reject Comments Selene This character exists ONLY in the LoZ comic book series issued by Valiant, so her existence is not technically canon. Also, the name isn't even spelled right; it should be Seline, not Selene. But since she's from a non-canonical source, I don't think she should have a page. LadyNorbert 18:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Support Reject # We do have non-canonical information here, but I do support changing the spelling. Dialask77 15:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) # What this guy said. Notable non-canonical character, but needs serious help. Unfortunately, I haven't the time to check the comics. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Comments Merman Most of the "appearances" really have nothing at all to do with mermaids/mermen. The Fishmen aren't really mermen, Joanne isn't really a mermaid, and, according to the article (I've never played the Oracle games, so I wouldn't just know myself), it is only referenced very obscurely in Oracle of Ages through an item (it would be like making an article called Roc when it's really just referenced through Roc's Feather). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Support # Yep, this would be a completely useless mess of an article. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) # I second that— Triforce 14( ) 04:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) #Horrible, horrible article...Bek The Conqueror 17:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Reject Comments The Hylian Archive Okay, I've seen a couple of things like this recently. The page itself says it's a fansite; thus it belongs on Zelda Fanon. Anyone else agree? --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 15:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Support # While I think it's perfectly fine to feature articles on some of the more famous ''Zelda fansites and websites, a page that is "in contruction" AND a Freewebs page is not notable enough, nor do I doubt it ever will be. --AuronKaizer( ) 20:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Reject Comments Grass We really don't need this...if we go by this standard, we'll also need an article for trees, flowers, dirt, and water...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Support #Yeah kinda blatantly obvious.— 'Triforce' ' 14( ) 02:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) #Wow.....just wow. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) # what board sole created that page? Oni Dark Link 22:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) # Hmm, I was thinking it might be useful if put forward in another way, but changed my mind. I mean, it's pretty obvious. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Reject Comments Big Quiver This is pretty much the same thing as the Quiver page, just with less information. I think this could be re-directed to the Quiver page, andany info that is here and not there (any?) could be added there. If not, then this page needs to be severely cleaned up. --EveryDayJoe45 23:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Support Rejects # Nope. It's a separate item; hence, separate article. I truly question your logic here. --AuronKaizer( ) 13:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) #I agree with AuronKaizer. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) # I third agree with AuronKaizer. --ThatGuy55 00:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Comments To AuronKaizer: I don't understand how its any different then the quiver, other than holding more arrows. I'm pretty sure anything covered on this page could be covered on the quiver page just as well. Should there be a page for green rupees, blue rupees, and red rupees too, when there only difference is how much they are worth, or should they all be covered under one page: Rupee. This is just my opinion, but this just seems like a pointless article that is the same thing as the quiver article, only with a lot less information. --EveryDayJoe45 19:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Right, but the amount of arrows isn't the only difference. The Big Quiver is an item in itself: it is an upgrade to a weapon and thus is not just the same thing with more value. Do you suggest we put Kokiri Sword, Razor Sword, and Gilded Sword into one article just because the only apparent difference is the attack power? No, because they're different weapons, whereas the differently valued Rupees are just different amounts of the same thing. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) No, because they look different, are more important to the story arc, and have differnet powers (range, power, sometimes special powers). The Big quivers only difference is that it holds more arrows. That could e mentioned in the Quiver article. But whatever, this is obviously a pointless argument I'm not going to win.--EveryDayJoe45 18:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) #The Big Quiver looks different from the regular Quiver. Not as different as the swords look from each other, but that's insignificant. #They are not important to the story arc at all. Upgrading the sword in Majora's Mask is completely and totally optional and is just as important as the Quiver upgrades. #"Sometimes special powers"? We're talking about the swords from Majora's Mask here, not any sword upgrades in any game, of course some sword upgrades are going to be more important than Quiver upgrades. Regardless, the Big Quiver, despite not being very different from the regular Quiver, is still its own item, you have to win/obtain it in a fashion similar to any other important item. All items must get their own articles, whether or not they're significantly different from other items. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Block Same as with "grass." At least in my opinion. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer'']] 02:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC)